legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Blackflame
Raven Blackflame was a player character from the early days, who became a major antagonist in the Legends of Tyrrus. Overview Raven was born to the prosperous Blackflame family of Old Haven. She was the sole heir to the family fortune, and the ancestral castle of Ravensroost. Raven was an enigmatic figure amongst the Haven aristocracy. She studied primarily studied air magic, but had many other pursuits, such as alchemy and golemancy. She also traded in magical artefacts, and was involved in dark magic. Raven was often accompanied by a hapless golem servant named Charles, though she reformed him into the much stronger and more loyal Edgar. In 20.15 Raven was tasked by her uncle, Archmage Alaric Blackflame, to track down Scarlet Nightborne. Her companions for this mission were Sylus Duskfyre and the Faceless Guardian. The group proved to be divisive. At Sorrowsong, Raven and Sylus turned on each other, and Raven was nearly slain. When they eventually did complete the mission, and the High Chancellors revealed that they would be erasing the memories of the group, Raven lashed out and attempted to fight back. She was promptly burned to death by a dragon. after her death, Raven was recruited by Zaikerik the Betrayer, and became one of his primary lieutenants. Though her body was destroyed, she could interact with the mortal realm as a powerful ghost. As one of Zaikerik's lieutenants, Raven proved her worth by corrupting the Erradan aristocrat Sylomara Thornvale, Minister of the House of Velvet. With Raven's aid, Sylomara almost managed to summon an army of Black Legionnaires into the city, during the Second Undead Invasion of Erradan. She also travelled the world, seeking powerful magical artefacts, such as the Skeleton Keys, Lichwrath, Xhoujui, the Weeping Wall, and the Memory Mirror. During the Second Undead Invasion of Haven, Raven was one of the most powerful of the invaders, methodically taking revenge against all the Havenite mages who had shunned her in life. She also managed to slay the powerful High Chancellor Rameus, the last defender of the Citadel. Raven orchestrated the catastrophic Telmont Party of 20.17, which caused Tyrranean public opinion to turn against the Saviours, and caused them to be persecuted by the Lightguard. She kidnapped and corrupted the Faceless Guardian by forcing him to wear a demonic mask, and turning him against the Saviours. At some point, she recovered the Eye of the Otherworld from the Denizens, and returned it to Zaikerik. When, Ayla Vanderstone visited Ravensroost, freed the Faceless Guardian, and started eliminating Raven's minions, Raven was alerted. She arrived at the castle just as Ayla and her allies were escaping, and began to destroy them with her powerful magic. Ayla, Eloha, Varius and Faceless were only saved by the intervention of Fishbones unleashing his true power and burning down the castle, and the sacrifice of Scarlet Nightborne, who prevented Raven from teleporting after the fleeing heroes. Shortly after Mahomet Al-Azah was defeated in Alatheen, Raven infiltrated Transcendence, slipping past the defenses of the followers of the Light, and recovered a Leaf of the Scendrasil, the final ingredient for Zaikerik's ritual at the Blackspire. Raven attempted to kill all the heroes once and for all at the Theatre of Ardella in Thassalus. She orchestrated for all the major heroes to be gathered together, then barricaded the doors, set the theatre on fire, and attacked the heroes. Together, the heroes managed to save the citizens of Thassalus, defeat Raven once and for all, by destroying the flock of ravens which tied her soul to the mortal realm. Raven was finally and permanently defeated. ...Or was she?